lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Availability of Side Quests
Side Quests As you progress through the game, you unlock a series of optional sidequests. To find and trigger them, explore town areas (especially pubs) and talk to highlighted townsfolk you meet. Some will ask favors of Rush. Each favor is a side quest and usually requires the completion of one or more tasks. Complete these tasks to earn rewards. The tasks listed here may appear one event earlier or later, being as how the Walkthrough is broken down, but this is when I recommend to do them. (Good Luck and keep in mind the missable quests!) The Story Begins... Interlude: Athlum Intruders in Dillmoor On Your Own *A Day's Beginning *Mr. Diggs *Baulson (Quest) The Battle in Blackdale Through the Chasm Wagram and the Fiery Idol *Athlum's Witch *Celapaleis's Witch Congress in Elysion *Elysion's Witch *The Secret Letter *The Dreaming Rose *The Trade Route *For Love the Bell Tolls *The Silent Soul *The Hero *The War of a Thousand Years *Bravery and Loyalty ** Unavailable after The Battle of Eagles Nest ** *The Ancient War ** Unavailable after entering The Aqueducts ** *Amnesia *Into the Abyss ** Unavailable after entering The Aqueducts ** *The Fiery Revolt ** Unavailable after entering The Aqueducts ** *The Silver Falcons: Part One *When the Rose Blooms (after entering the Catacombs) A Date with Emma The Meeting in Nagapur *Nagapur's Witch *Frustrations *Goodbye, Sweet Love *After a Day's Work... *The Wanderer *Blooming Flower, Singing Bird *A Single Soul *A Voice from the Past *The Rainbow Bond *The Losing Game *The Broken Seal ** see Roberto vs Ophelia ** *Slumber of the Lost Fragment *The Standoff * The Disappearing Knights ** see Roberto vs Ophelia ** * The Reviving Legend ** see Roberto vs Ophelia ** * At Hatred's End ** see Roberto vs Ophelia ** Stop the War - The Battle at the Nest of Eagles *Emotions *Ghor's Witch *The Cosmos Maiden *Wisdom's Echo *Darien (Quest) Time to Save Irina *The Silver Falcons: Part Two Welcome to the Second Disk *The Successor *Infestation! *The Slave Traders *Love Will Rise Again *The Desert's Legend *The Assistant After Fornstrand *The Fated One *Kosmosfest *The Silver Falcons: Part Three *The Tablet of Marshall The Missing Leaders *Kate and Rhagoh The Six Bases *Seeker of the Ancient Path *UFO!? Catch the Runaway *The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead ** Must have talked to the Duke of Ghor before each of the 6 bases ** *Hearts ** It will not be available if you have returned to Darken Forest and collected the Dead Heart remnant** *The Ladies of Bloody Alice *The Fallen ** Must be done before entering Undelwalt ** Meet the God Emperor *Undelwalt's Witch *Balterossa's Witch *Royotia's Witch *Melphina's Witch *Baaluk's Witch *The Distant Promise *The Villain and the Sightless Girl *History's Boundary ** Bubble may be black in Nagapur forever so go to Undelwalt after third red bubble and see if Glenys appears there ** *Things Unchangeable ** Only appears if all other quests have been done ** Find an Ark The Final Fight Category:Game Play